noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Muzaka vs Garda
Muzaka arrives in werewolf territory to rescue Garda after learning that she's being used as an experiment specimen. However, Garda has been brainwashed and is now a weapon designed to kill Muzaka. Prologue Muzaka finds Garda in a dormant state inside an experiment pod and rescues her. He encounters his nemesis soon thereafter and prepares to exact revenge. Suddenly, Garda stabs him in the back with her hand and breaks free from his arms by kicking him. Muzaka is in shock, when she reviles him for betraying her. Battle Summary Muzaka is briefly distracted by the thunderous aura radiating from the battle between Titan and Rai. As he turns back, Garda somersaults and slashes at him. He dodges the attack by jumping backwards, yelling at Garda to stop. The latter pays no heed and transforms. In a split second, Garda attacks again by letting out multiple slashes. Muzaka shields himself but is sent flying back when Garda lands a kick. He regains his balance and finds blood dripping from his abdomen. He notices that the wound he sustained earlier has not healed either. Maduke reveals that one of Garda's enhanced abilities is to impair Muzaka's regeneration. He orders Garda to continue her assault. Muzaka entreats her to stop, however, she takes no cognisance as she kicks Muzaka, sending him backwards. Maduke explains that Garda fought with them until the end, and for this she was subjected to the worst experiments, adding that Muzaka's other followers went missing after he disappeared and it was presumed that they were murdered by him. Muzaka vehemently denies the charge. Maduke coldly tells him that they were killed pursuant to his orders and used as experiment specimens. Outraged, Muzaka rushes at Maduke but Garda intervenes and punches him. She snarls at Muzaka for attacking her Lord. Garda pounces at Muzaka and lets out a slash without paying heed to his explanations. She follows it with another powerful kick. Maduke tells him that Garda lost her sanity because of the torturous experiments she endured over the centuries. Muzaka screams in anguish as Garda slashes his torso. Blood splatters across his face. Garda charges at Muzaka and delivers several blows. The latter crashes down after she shoots a powerful beam at him. She continues attacking him in a frenzy. Muzaka stops defending himself after she blames him for the misfortune of his followers and prepares to embrace death. Garda lands a fatal blow through his stomach. Muzaka hugs her and apologizes. But it only enrages Garda, who blasts away a hole in Muzaka's abdomen. Muzaka collapses on the ground. Garda continues to seethe, however, tears fall from her eyes. Everyone assembles at the site where Garda and Muzaka are fighting. Rai and Frankenstein are horrified at Muzaka's state. Suddenly, Muzaka's body levitates and he wakes up. Maduke orders Garda to finish off Muzaka. But this time, Muzaka blocks her hand and crushes it. His abdominal wound starts to heal slowly. Garda screams in pain and slashes his face. Muzaka's eyes glint with rage. He thrusts his hand into her stomach and pushes her away. Muzaka jumps to punch her mid-air and then holds her high in a chokehold. He slams her into the ground and releases slashes that cause a massive explosion. The smoke clears to reveal Garda staggering in an injured state. She manages to dodge Muzaka's next attack and retaliates with a slash. Muzaka turns around and counters it with energy beam. The two charge at each other and another explosion occurs. They ignore their wounds and engage in close combat. Muzaka cuts off Garda's wrist with a swipe of his claws but she regenerates almost instantly. However, Muzaka punches her repeatedly and kicks her before tossing her away. Once again, she recovers in no time and lunges at her opponent. They trade violent attacks until Muzaka steals the battle with a powerful punch that knocks her out. Aftermath Rai refuses to allow Muzaka to kill his most loyal follower and sees halting his rampage as his personal responsibility. As the image of Rai standing before him, to stop him appears once more, memories of his daughter overcome him. Rai succeeds in bringing Muzaka back to his senses. Frankenstein impales Garda with several dark matter spikes to stall her regeneration. This gives Muzaka the opportunity to fight Maduke. Image Gallery Garda stabs Muzaka Ch447.png|Garda stabs Muzaka in the back. Garda and Maduke 447.png|Garda believes Muzaka is a traitor. 450.JPG|Garda transforms. GM453.jpg|Garda spin kicks Muzaka. Garda_vs_Muzaka(450).png|Garda slashes at Muzaka. Muzaka vs Garda451.png|Muzaka is pushed back by Garda's attacks. Muzaka vs Garda452.png|Garda lands the finishing blow. MG460.jpg|Muzaka revives. 460.png|Muzaka stops Garda's hand. BerserkMuzaka.jpg|Muzaka has lost his mind. MuzakavsGarda460.png|Muzaka punches Garda. Explosion460.png|An explosion occurs. Muzaka461(1).png|Muzaka attacks Garda relentlessly. Collision461.png|Garda and Muzaka collide. Garda461-1.png|Garda struggles to get up. Muzaka461.png|Muzaka tries to kill Garda.